A Pleasant Surprise
by diazbuckleysworld
Summary: After Richie finds out about a new kink he has he avoids Patrick Hockstetter. They seem to be on the same page for a while. No one can know. NO one can find out. But what happens when feelings change? Things get more complicated for the duo. More complicated than either intended. Richie Tozier x Patrick Hockstetter (Based on a story I read by FelineJaye)
1. Chapter 1

Richie was hiding from Patrick ever since there weird meeting last week. He was avoiding him as much as possible. So far, Patrick hadn't told anyone about Richie's weird kink. Not even the losers' club. Richie was currently hiding behind a locker at the end of the hall staring at Hockstetter.

"What are you doing?" Eddie's voice interrupted his thoughts. Richie jumped a little, not expecting him to be there.

"N-nothing, Eds. What's up?"

"Why have you been sneaking around all day?" Eddie asked, "You're being weird."

"Am not. I'm fine...it's nothing."

Patrick came up behind Richie, trying to hear what he was saying to the other loser. He knew Tozier was avoiding him and he knew exactly why. Once Eddie noticed Patrick he grabbed Richie's hand interrupting his joke about Eddie's mom. Patrick looked at Eddie and muttered, "Beat it, loser." Eddie looked at Richie expecting him to follow him.

"Why are you looking at him? I told you to go away." Patrick yelled.

"Eds, just go. I'll be okay."

Eddie looked at him sadly. He wished in that moment that he told Patrick to fuck off, but he wasn't as brave as Richie.

"Eds..." Richie said grabbing his hand, "I will be fine. Just go, okay. This has nothing to do with you and you can't do anything for me."

"I hate to break up this gay lovefest, but it's time to beat it."

"Fuck off, Hockstetter." Richie yelled venomously.

Eddie scrambled away while Patrick pushed Richie into the locker. He looked down at the younger boy before him, catching site of the burn he left on the back of his neck. Patrick smiled fiercely.

"You want me to tell your boyfriend about what I did to you last week?" he sneered.

"No... he can't find out. He can never find out." Richie panicked, "I'll do anything, please. I thought we made a deal."

"Lower your voice." Patrick whispered looking around, "Same place as last time. I want another blow job."

Patrick watched as the last of the students ran down the hall. He moved closer to Richie and licked the shell of his ear. Richie shuddered underneath him.

"See you soon, Tozier." Patrick laughed looking down at Richie's hard on before walking away.

After Richie assured Eddie that he was okay, he made his way towards the shortcut to meet Patrick. It wasn't like he enjoyed the attention that Patrick was giving him. He just wanted him to keep his mouth shut. No one at school could find out that he liked to be burned. He didn't want anyone at school to find out including his friends, especially Eddie. He didn't want Eddie to find out what a loser he really was. Richie felt helpless. He knew that he couldn't do anything about meeting Patrick. He knew that if he stood him up he would tell someone. He walked towards the building where they met last expecting to find Patrick, but he was nowhere to be found.

"On your knees, Trashmouth." Patrick stated walking up the path. Richie did what he was told, waiting for Patrick to stand before him. As soon as Patrick was in front of him he unzipped his jeans unlike last time when he made Richie do it himself. He pulled at the back of Richie's neck and Richie took him into his mouth. Very much like the first time he wasn't sure how to set the pace, but eventually he was almost yearning for it. He was moaning and sucking with such vigor that Patrick was so close.

"F-Fuck...just like that. Don't fucking stop." Patrick hissed. Richie looked up at him and saw that he was enjoying this more than last time. Patrick looked absolutely wasted and it turned Richie on just a bit. He scolded himself as soon as he realized he was enjoying this. Richie shouldn't be enjoying this, after all he was pretty much being forced. He was buying Patrick's silence. Before Patrick came he muttered Richie's name. Richie swallowed and looked up at him. Before he could say anything, Patrick was pushing himself into his jeans and zipping them.

"Well...see ya." Richie said walking away. Patrick grabbed his hand before he could go far and Richie looked at him confused.

"Lay down." Patrick sighed, "Before I change my mind."

Before Richie knew it, he was walking home with burns everywhere. Patrick did a number on him. Richie even had a burn just below his ear. He was sore, but at the time everything felt great. A few weeks after him and Patrick got together again to have some more fun when Patrick said something that surprised him.

"Tell me I make you feel good."

"What?" Richie asked hesitantly.

"Tell me...that I make you feel good." Patrick said sternly leaning down just a little where he was met with Richie's hard on.

"Uh...mmm you make me feel good." Richie moaned.

Patrick laughed sticking his lighter into his thigh. Richie came with a sharp jolt.

"Not that it matters, but why do you care if you make me feel good or not?" Richie asked watching him get dressed. They had been doing this so long they both brought a change of clothes and eventually a blanket. Things got messy really quickly. Patrick was throwing on his shirt when he finally answered.

"I don't care." Patrick muttered, "It was just something I said. Like in the moment, ya know."

"Oh..." Richie said. He almost looked sad. He would never admit it, but he was starting to like this. Patrick was an asshole sure, but sometimes usually after he came he would do something nice. Little things that Richie liked. Sometimes he would grab his waist or his hand and when he was in a particularly good mood he would rub circles into Richie's back while he got dressed.

"Getting soft on me, Tozier?" Patrick laughed.

"No... fuck off." Richie muttered before making his way home.

Richie was confused about their relationship. He didn't know what to make of it. They were getting together more often, at least twice a week now. Richie knew they weren't a couple, but Patrick was acting weirder than usually. Richie knew he was only being used for sex...well oral sex. It was like Patrick couldn't get enough.

The next day was similar, school rushed by in a blur. After last period Richie rushed off to their spot. He didn't know why but he was excited. This kink was turning him into a real loser. He couldn't get enough and if he was honest with himself he never wanted it to end. Patrick was sitting on the blanket waiting for him.

"Hey." Richie said sitting down. Richie looked around and he realized that he was surround by cups and plates.

"Hey." Patrick muttered, "I didn't expect you this early."

"Oh, well I got out of class early. What's all this?" Richie asked smiling slightly.

"Don't make this a big deal. I was hungry so I got pizza. That's it." Patrick said looking anywhere but Richie.

"Well... I like pizza." Richie smiled. Their eyes met. Patrick sighed pushing a plate towards him.

"Just eat Trashmouth." Patrick said.

The next few days were equally weird. Patrick was beginning to be nicer to him and he didn't hate it. Yesterday Patrick kissed his neck, just under his ear and the day before Patrick offered to walk him home. Richie was mad at himself. He knew he should hate being with Patrick, but a part of him didn't. He actually grew to like him. They actually listened to similar music and they had a few other things in common. Richie wondered how Patrick felt. He wasn't the easiest person to read.

Richie's thoughts were jumbled, in fact the next day at school he wasn't even watching where he was going and as he rounded the corner he saw Patrick standing with the rest of the Bowers' gang. They were all laughing about something Patrick was saying. He couldn't hear very well, so he tried to get closer.

"So, Patrick, you haven't told us about your new girlfriend yet." Belch was saying.

"Well..." Patrick laughed a little.

"Yeah, tell us..." Henry said, "does she give good head?" They all laughed.

"Let's just say it's intense." Patrick continued, "I love it when my girl deep throats."

Richie froze. He heard them all laughing. Laughing at him. He was the one who was technically blowing Patrick, unless he had a girl. _That's impossible_ , Richie thought, _we spend so much time together._ A tear slid down his cheek. _I'm so dumb, of course he doesn't like me the way I like him. It was just a deal they had set up._

Richie wiped his face. He left the school walking all the way home. Once he got home he went to his room and laid down. Richie was so depressed he didn't wake up until the next morning. He got dressed without thinking. At this point Richie didn't care he had no one to look good for. No one cared. Not Patrick, not anyone. _Fuck Patrick Hockstetter._

Patrick found him after gym class. He shoved him into the bathroom making sure that they were the only two inside before locking the door.

"What the fuck!" Patrick yelled making Richie flinch, "Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you. I got worried."

"Yeah right." Richie yelled, "You don't give a fuck about me. No one does."

Patrick looked at him seriously. He frowned and grabbed Richie. He hugged him and began rubbing circles on him back.

"Is that what you think?" Patrick kissed his neck. Richie pushed him away.

"Fuck off. Why don't you kiss your girlfriend instead?" Richie yelled leaving the bathroom. He didn't see Patrick the rest of the day and things were probably better that way. Richie wasn't sure if he was mad about Patrick possibly having a girlfriend or if he was mad that the Bowers gang' considered him Patrick's girlfriend. _Oh god, they probably all know._ Richie suddenly couldn't wait to go home. He didn't want to see anyone, not even his friends. The bell rang and Richie began making his way towards the front doors. Before he could make it there, Patrick pulled him into the art room.

"What do you want?" Richie asked. Patrick looked down at him and laughed.

"You know that you're my girlfriend, right?" Patrick laughed at the face Richie made. "Well... my boyfriend. Obviously." Richie stayed silent, so Patrick continued.

"Look, the guys started asking me where I was disappearing to. I didn't want them following me so, I told them I had a girlfriend." Patrick stated.

"So... they don't know that I'm your 'girlfriend'?" Richie asked.

"Not unless you told them." Patrick smiled slyly, "Now can we have fun?"

Richie pouted. He was still in a sour mood.

"Come on Richie... I've always wanted to get head in the art room."

Richie rolled his eyes, but started unbuckling Patrick's belt. He didn't feel better about the situation, but at least Bowers didn't know. Patrick could sense Richie's attitude, so he pushed his hands away. Richie looked up confused, until Patrick began unzipping his pants. Patrick picked him up and placed him on the desk and pulled down his underwear. Patrick smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Richie took a deep breath, this was the first time Patrick ever did this. Richie realized in that moment things were more complicated then he originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Richie's run in with Patrick Hockstetter. Somehow luck had been on his side and he hadn't seen the Bowers' gang at school at all. That was until Friday. If Richie was paying attention he would have seen Henry moving towards him. Richie was pushed to the ground before he knew what was happening.

"Hey faggot!" Henry smiled ominously.

"Fuck you, Bowers." Richie snarked in return.

Richie watched as the rest of the Bowers' gang joined them including Patrick Hockstetter. Richie was silently wishing that he wouldn't see him for another few weeks, but under his gaze now Richie began to blush. He started to think back to their last encounter and how much he enjoyed being burned by his lighter. Patrick read his mind as soon as their eyes met, and he sent a wink in Richie's direction. Henry seemed to pick up on his blush which was not good at all.

"Aw, look at you! Am I making you blush, queer?" Henry spats.

"Fuck off!" Richie yelled while he tried to get up from the ground.

Richie wasn't expecting Patrick to push him down, but he did while yelling, "Stay down!" Richie shivered at this. It had been a while since Patrick had yelled at him or made him feel scared. His demeanor was different then it had been a few moments ago. Before Richie could move Belch was on the other side of him holding him down, with Vic Criss not far behind him.

After a few moments Henry began his assault. He started by kicking Richie in the stomach making him whine in pain. Then, followed by punching him hard in the face. Richie was panting and mumbling incoherent things at this point. No clear statements left his mouth at this point. He knew that he was alone in that moment and no one was going to stop his torment. None of his friends knew where he was, and no teachers would ever break up a fight that involved Henry Bowers. Richie knew he was undoubtedly fucked.

The final blow to his stomach was the worst. Richie could feel all the air being sucked out of him. He tried to muffle his sobs because he knew that would only make it worse. The Bowers' gang lived to torment kids that were smaller then them. They enjoyed it and Henry enjoyed it more then most. Tears began to form in his eyes. He tried to make them stop but they just kept coming.

"You like that Trashmouth? Huh?" Henry yelled.

"Not as much as your mother…" Richie sneered. Patrick watched helplessly as he observed Henry kick Richie one last time. Sure, Patrick will admit that he tormented Richie and his friends, but he didn't mean any harm. He truly just wanted to scare them into complying with his demands. Henry was different he wanted to physically harm anyone who was smaller then him, anyone that couldn't fight back.

Patrick liked it when Richie was under him squirming from his lighter. He would even say that watching Richie turned him on. But, he did not like seeing Richie like this. He did not enjoy seeing him in physical pain. He always liked Richie, even though he would probably never admit it. Patrick was only trying to please Henry when he cornered Richie or his friends. In hindsight that was probably how they both managed to get themselves in the current situation.

Patrick liked seeing Richie in pain, because some part of him enjoyed it. But, one thing was for sure he did not like the type of pain that Henry was inflicting on him in this moment. Patrick could keep himself in check especially when it came to Richie, he never wanted to hurt him in that way and he would never do it. To him Richie was everything, even if he would never admit that out loud. Patrick Hockstetter realized he was screwed from the moment Richie Tozier had taken that short cut.

Before Patrick could react to what was going on in front of him Belch spoke up, "Henry he's had enough! Look at him." Henry looked from Richie to Belch shaking his head.

"He has had enough when I say!" Henry shrieked looking at Patrick, "In fact give me your lighter! I think I'll burn the word queer right into his forehead." Richie whimpered up at Patrick because they both knew what would happen if that lighter went anywhere near him. Richie was scared, and he had every right to be. Who knew if Henry would even stop there, he might not stop until Richie was dead. Patrick needed to do something.

"Allow me." Patrick stated before picking Richie up off the ground. He noticed that his head was bleeding and he seemed out of it. He shoved Richie into the school with Henry yelling after them. He pushed Richie towards the bathroom, once they were inside he locked the door. Silence fell over them as Patrick raced to the sink. He wet some paper towels and had one to Richie saying, "For your face." Patrick took the other towel and began cleaning his head.

"Thanks." Richie sighed trying to clean himself up. Part of him felt safe with Patrick here in the bathroom, but he didn't want to let his guard down just in case. He looked at Patrick cleaning his wound, unsure of what to say. Patrick stopped and looked at him, he could see the tears in his eyes threatening to fall so he hugged him. Richie shook from all the pain that he felt. He felt lonely even though he had friends. Richie returned Patrick's hug because he didn't know what else to do. They were so close Richie began to feel like he did that day he took the short cut.

"This does not mean I'm saving you all the time." Patrick said. Richie couldn't help but laugh. He pulled Richie tighter, not wanting to let go. He felt bad, but they both knew when it came to Henry that neither of them could really do anything. The final bell rang and Patrick looked out into the hall. No one was there, so he locked the door and turned back to Richie.

Patrick sighed and hugged Richie once more. Eventually Richie stopped crying and just stood there staring at Patrick.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked, "I can't just never run into Bowers."

"I'll figure it out. Don't worry so much." Patrick smiled down at him and kissed his cheek.

"Ya know...it was kinda hot when you were squirming underneath me."

"Fuck off." Richie laughed, "No one asked you. I better get to class."

Patrick turned to watch him go but before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Richie's arm turning him around to face him. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"I know that you probably don't trust me, but I'll protect you. Always..." Patrick said before leaving the restroom. Richie just stared at the door, expecting him to come back and say something rude. Patrick Hockstetter was changing and Richie kinda liked it. He was changing because of him and Richie decided that any change in Patrick would be a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

After his run in with the Bowers gang that day and his and Patrick's bathroom rendezvous Richie was more confused than ever. Luckily for him Patrick and the rest of his class had an overnight trip the next week so he and Patrick didn't really have time to talk about what was going on between them. The losers club was starting to suspect something. They had no clue that he was seeing Patrick, but Eddie saw some of the burns and asked him what they were from. Richie played it off like he burned himself accidentally, but even Bev was asking questions.

Richie would never admit it but Bev was right he couldn't stop smiling. If anyone asked him, he would just say they were crazy but Richie knew that he was smiling because of Patrick. Richie walked into school not expecting Patrick to be waiting for him, but he was.

"Hey." Patrick smiled walking towards him.

"Uh...hi." Richie said looking at him strangely. It was almost as if he forgot they were in public.

"You don't seem excited to see me." Patrick frowned.

"Well we are in front of the whole school." Richie whispered walking past him. He continued down the hall until he was at his locker. He sighed opening the door.

"Skip last period. Meet me at our spot." Patrick said from somewhere behind the locker door.

Richie smiled to himself, suddenly he was looking forward to the day. Richie was half way through the day and he started getting antsy. It was like Patrick was everywhere. He swore he saw Patrick down every hall and in every room. It was clearly his imagination playing tricks on him because he hadn't seen him in a few days. Richie was itching to pick up where they left off. Even his body missed Patrick, he never felt anything like this before.

Before his English class Richie decided to use the bathroom, wondering if he should peek into Patrick's class on his way. He didn't know if any of the Bowers' gang was in that class and after this morning, he didn't think it was such a good idea. People talk and the last thing he wanted them to be saying is that he was dating Patrick. Richie is not an idiot he knew there was something going on between them, but he knew that it could only be fun between them. It's not like Patrick would openly admit to dating him. Richie was a loser and they were never going to be friends, he knew that but a part of him hoped that he would be wrong. Patrick did seem excited to see him that morning and he didn't seem to mind if anyone saw them together.

Richie made it to the bathroom and went to the stall. Before he was finished, he heard someone come in behind him. He tried to peek out to make sure that it wasn't Bowers, for some reason Henry had found him in here on numerous occasions. Richie opened the door and there standing by the sink was Patrick.

"Hey..." Patrick said.

"Hey yourself." Richie smiled, moving to wash his hands. After drying his hands Patrick moved towards him and pushed him up against the wall. Patrick leaned down and connected their lips. Richie missed this, so he pulled Patrick in a little closer. Patrick moaned into his mouth. A few minutes later they parted.

"I missed you." Patrick sighed.

Richie smiled at him and hummed. He missed this too and he waited for Patrick to come back impatiently. He thought about this morning when he blew him off and instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry..."

Patrick looked at him confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"This morning. I didn't mean to blow you off." Richie sighed.

"It's fine Richie." Patrick laughed, "I know I probably surprised you. I was going to stay home today, but I wanted to see you. Henry and the others stayed home."

Suddenly Richie realized why Patrick was okay with their meeting that morning. It was because all his friends stayed home. Patrick was ok with the attention because he knew no one would say anything to Bowers or the others because they were afraid of him. Richie guessed it was easier that way, being his dirty little secret.

Patrick could sense something was off about the way Richie was acting so he reached out and hugged him. He just held on tight because he didn't know what else to do.

"Am I just your dirty little secret? Or is this going to turn into something?" Richie asked.

Patrick moved away staring at him. Even he was unsure about what to say.

"You were never my dirty little secret."

"Bullshit...they think you have a girlfriend." Richie stated, "Would you ever tell them about us?"

"Henry would kill you. You know, that right? He already hates your guts."

"So what?" Richie swallowed, "Maybe I'm getting tired of sneaking around."

Richie stormed out of the bathroom and went back to class. He ignored Patrick for the rest of the day and walked home sulking. He hoped tomorrow would be a better day. The next day came and went and Richie assumed Patrick got the hint to stay away from him because he was nowhere to be found all day. The very last day of the week however was an entirely different situation. One that Richie was not prepared for.

He was standing near his locker with Bev when Patrick came up behind them.

"Hi." Patrick said.

"Can I help you?" Richie asked.

Bev just looked between the two and arched an eyebrow at Richie. Richie just shook his head.

"You busy?" Patrick asked.

"I guess not..." Richie looked at him confused.

"Good, come with me." Patrick said grabbing his wrist and closing the locker.

He dragged Richie down the hall leaving Bev confused.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Patrick sighed.

Before Richie knew what was going on, he was standing in front of the Bowers gang blinking in confusion. Richie just looked at Patrick as he dropped his wrist. Henry arched a brow.

"What's this?" Bowers asked.

"It's Trashmouth, obviously." Patrick stated.

"I know that...but what is he doing here?" Henry asked.

"Well...remember when you asked about my girlfriend. Truth is I don't have one. I was spending time with Richie."

Richie's brain shut down in that moment. Did Patrick just say that? Why the fuck would he say that? Now Richie knew that he was going to get it. Henry Bowers was going to kill him.

"Right..." Henry scoffed walking away.

"I'm serious. And I don't care if you don't like it. He's my boyfriend so deal with it."

"What did you say?" Henry asked turning around.

Richie thought he was going to die. He was starting to freak out.

"You heard me and I want you to stay away from him." Patrick stated.

"What the fuck?" Bev stated from behind Richie.

Henry ignored her and spat, "Well I guess you don't have any friends. You chose him over us. Let's go guys. Oh, and Richie...I'd watch your back if I was you."

Patrick sighed turning towards Richie, "Happy?"

Patrick glanced from Richie to Bev before walking away. Things between them would be different now. Richie knew that this could be the last time he saw Patrick and for some reason that really hurt. He waited until Patrick was out of sight and then broke down. He sat there crying until he could feel Bev hugging him. He collapsed into her and wondered how he was going to explain this. Richie opted for the truth. He realized in that moment that having someone to talk to could help.


End file.
